The Shadow
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Kami –Aku bekerja didalam bayangan. Mengejar-ngejar matahari. Ada satu pembeda aku dengan mereka. Aku bekerja untuk perusahaan swasta, dan mereka bekerja untuk Negara./Dunia dengan kegelapannya... My first Fict Crime, Crack pair


Warning! AU, kekurangan disana-sini. OOC (NO gagap, No wajah merah bersemu). Ide asli dari kepala saya, tolong jangan meng-copynya. sudut pandang Hinata.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Shadow © Saitou senichi

* * *

.

Dunia dengan kekejamannya. Dunia dengan hukum rimbanya. Dunia dengan kegelapan dan kesunyiannya. Disinilah aku, berdiri di atas menara tertinggi di kota. Merasakan hembusan angin kencang berbau polusi. Melihat segerombolan manusia yang berlalu lalang seperti sekumpulan semut. Beberapa sikap apatis mereka membuat derajatnya semakin jatuh dimataku. Aku adalah Hinata. Seorang reporter berita, ya sebenarnya itu pekerjaanku beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum aku dipecat.

Aku tersenyum remeh. Mereka berkata tulisanku terhadap Pemerintahan terlalu frontal. Melibatkan beberapa politisi dan beberapa pengusaha didalamnya. Surai indigoku dipotong pendek seperti dulu. Aku mengenakan kaus hitam dengan jaket panjang selutut yang kebesaran. Celana jeans hitam panjang dipadupadankan dengan sepatu kets hitam. Jangan lupa sebuah kamera butut pemberian Ayahku yang bertengger manis di leherku.

Aku ingat ucapan Ayah ketika memberikanku kamera dihari ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan belas, "Nak. Abadikan sebuah kejadian penting dengan kamera ini. Tunjukan kenyataan dengan kamera ini kepada manusia-manusia yang buta matanya karena keserakahan."

Keserakahan.

Ya. Keserakahan mereka.

Aku melompat dari atas menara menuju tangga di bawah menara ini. Aku bersyukur karena ahli dalam seni _Parkour _yang sudah ku geluti sejak usia sembilan tahun. Seni gerak ini mempermudahku bisa melompat dari ketinggian. Melompat dari gedung satu dengan gedung yang lainnya tanpa menimbulkan cedera berarti. Bukankah aku seperti _Spiderman_?

"Hey! Kau ingin mati? Huh!" teriakan penjaga menara tak kuhiraukan.

Aku tetap melenggang pergi. Menuju tempat-tempat yang menarik perhatianku. Diberhentikan bekerja sebagai reporter bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk memberhentikanku sebagai pengamat Negara ini bukan?

Jalanan besar kota dengan populasi terbesar ini cukup tertib. Apa hari ini tidak ada kejadian menarik? Aku sudah bosan. Apa lebih baik aku menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah ya? Mungkin disana akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

Aku memeriksa jam tanganku. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Ku percepat langkahku, beberapa melewati siswi sekolah yang masih saja berkeliaran diluar rumah. Mereka tertawa senang dengan suara melengking. Kuarahkan kameraku kepada segerombolan siswi dan siswa SMA yang tengah tertawa sembari membuang makanan yang tidak habis. Sedangkan disamping mereka terlihat dua anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun dengan adiknya yang kutaksir tujuh tahun, tengah memegang perut mereka.

_Mereka kelaparan disamping orang yang menghamburkan makanan yang tidak dihabiskan._

Inilah kenyataannya.

Jepret.

Kuperhatikan kembali hasil gambar dari kameraku. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku membidik mereka dengan sisi yang tepat. Pelajar SMA itu berada beberapa meter di depan kedua anak malang tersebut. Bangunan _restaurant_ mewah menjadi _background _yang indah. Aku tersenyum miris.

Bunyi langkahku teredam oleh suara motor bebek yang menderu kencang di belakangku. Aku berjalan menuju kedua anak tersebut. Sedikit membungkukan punggung aku menunduk pada mereka.

"Adik. Kenapa disini?"

Mereka berdua menoleh. Aku tersenyum memperhatikan mereka. Kedua adik dan kakak ini memiliki mata hitam yang kelam. Warna rambut mereka pun kelam. Aku rasa, jika mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka akan tumbuh menjadi pria-pria yang tampan mempesona.

Anak lelaki lebih besar menunjuk tumpukan koran dihadapannya, "Kami sedang menghitung laba dari penjualan koran ini," aku memperhatikan adiknya yang masih memeluk kakaknya. "Untuk makan kami hari ini."

"Berapa yang didapat?"

"Kenapa kakak mau tahu?"

"Penasaran."

Anak lelaki itu terdiam memperhatikanku. Beberapa menit dilalui hanya untuk saling tatap menatap, akhirnya ia memperbolehkanku mengetahui kegiatannya setiap hari.

"Aku seorang penjual koran. Dengan penghasilan tidak menentu tergantung hasil koran yang ku jual. Aku anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpinggirkan. Ini adikku Sasuke, kami memang selalu berjualan di dekat sini."

Aku mengambil salah satu koran yang tergeletak dihadapannya, "Bukankah ini koran pagi?"

Dia mengangguk, "Koran pagi ini terpaksa kujual sore."

"Bicaranya di dalam saja, ya? Kita makan dahulu," ajakku sembari menunjuk restaurant tepat berada di belakangnya. Dengan pandangan menyelidik, anak lelaki itu memperhatikan aku. tidaklah aneh melihat kewaspadaan dari anak berusia sebelas tahun yang terlahir dari keluarga terpinggir. Sedari kecil mereka telah dididik agar lebih berhati-hati dengan orang dewasa yang tidak kau kenal. Terlebih dengan senyum yang mencurigakan menawarimu makan ketika kau lapar. Pintar sekali anak ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk," ucapku sembari menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Ia masih menatapku. Mencari ketulusanku yang terpancar dari kedua bola mataku yang unik. Setelah puas menatapku ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku rasa. Kakak bukanlah penculik itu."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja bukan," aku memandangnya. "Apa kau fikir, aku ini salah satu dari gembong penculikan anak?"

Dia mengangguk sebelum berucap: "Karena kami harus berhati-hati, kedua orangtua kami bukanlah orang kaya. Yang mampu membayar kepolisian untuk mencari kami― jika kami diculik dan dijual."

Aku tidak menyalahkan kewaspadaannya. Akhir-akhir ini tingkat penculikan anak kecil memang melenjak tinggi. Sekumpulan penculik yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai SALT. Hahaha garam, bukankah lucu menamai kelompok penculik anak seperti bumbu dapur? Dalam beberapa artikelku saat itu, aku sudah membeberkan beberapa informasi yang aku dapatkan kepada media, bahwa: salah satu pemimpin kelompok Internasional itu adalah salah satu mentri di negara Eropa. Aku menggiring mereka memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut. Mencari bangku dekat jendela lalu memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami.

Aku menatap kedua bersaudara itu makan dengan lahap ketika pesanan telah tiba. Menarik sekali membuat artikel tentang penjual koran dibawah umur yang kelaparan di tengah-tengah distrik orang-orang bergelimangan harta beserta seluruh _restaurant_ yang berjejer apik.

"Aku Hinata. Siapa nama kalian?" tanyaku.

"Aku Sasuke!" adik dari anak lelaki itu menjawab dengan riang. "Dan ini kakakku Itachi."

"Baiklah..." aku bergilir menatap mereka satu persatu, "Sasuke, Itachi. Bolehkah aku mendengarkan cerita sehari-hari kalian?" haha aku seperti mengitrogasi kedua anak kecil ini seperti seorang buronan yang kehidupannya akan didokumentasikan. Tapi bukankah itu tujuanku?

Anak yang bernama Itachi selesai dengan makanannya lalu mulai mengangguk. "Aku dan Sasuke bersekolah. Sekolah yang didirikan Yahiko-sensei dan Konan-sensei, beliau tidak memungut biaya apapun kepada anak miskin seperti kami. Setiap pagi sekitar jam lima sampai jam dua belas siang, aku selalu bekerja menjual koran yang aku dapatkan dari pengumpul. Jam satu sampai jam lima aku bersekolah dengan Sasuke. Dan menjelang sore kami akan menjual kembali koran yang belum habis.

"Biasanya kami pulang seusai jam tujuh malam. Hanya saja, hari ini tidak banyak yang menginginkan pemberitaan," jelas Itachi.

Aku membayangkan kegiatan mereka berdua. Tidak bisa menikmati waktu untuk bermain seperti anak seusia mereka. Diusia muda mereka harus belajar menggigit bibir mereka, menelan air mata terhadap dunia yang keras. Tidak bisa mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah mencari uang, makan, belajar dan membahagiakan orangtua. Mereka hampir mirip sepertiku. Hanya saja kami memiliki perbedaan: pertama. Aku masih bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan penjualan koran. Kedua. Aku lebih banyak memikirkan tentang panggung drama para politisi yang selalu Ayahku katakan.

"Jam berapa kalian belajar?" tanyaku retoris.

"Setiap malam. Ketika kami sudah berkumpul. Ya, kadang-kadang tugas kami hanya selesai setengah."

Kedua mata Sasuke memperhatikan sesosok anak kecil bersurai blonde yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Kakak. Aku ingin sepatu itu."

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Itachi yang lembut melihat wajah serta rengekan Sasuke, "Setelah uang terkumpul, kakak janji membelikanmu sepatu baru."

Aku menghela napas pelan. Seorang anak kecil penjual koran hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat anak sebaya dengannya memakai sepatu dan pakaian bagus. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari keuntungan penjualan koran.

"Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Ya."

"Lebih baik segera pulang, sudah larut malam."

"Terima kasih kak. Tidak usah mengantar kami."

Kami berpisah dekat persimpangan jalan. Kembali kepada tujuan awalku, aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Menuruni tangga yang berlawanan dengan para komuter, hingga mencapai lorong gelap dekat jalur kereta api. Mataku menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang ada. Seorang pria dengan stel jas dan sepatu mengkilap yang tengah duduk sembari membaca koran. Koran yang dibacanya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita mabuk tertatih-tatih mendekati bangku si pria tersebut.

Aku tersenyum jijik melihat kejadian selanjutnya yang akan kubidik.

Ya pria itu melaksanakan aksi pelecehan ketika wanita itu berusaha duduk dengan kesadaran yang sangat tipis. Menutupi aksinya dengan koran lebar tersebut.

Jepret.

Tidak buruk. Aku berhasil mendapatkan wajah si pria tersebut. Ekor mataku kembali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seorang wanita dengan dandanan sedikit menor dan pakaian minim tengah duduk dekat lorong gelap sembari merokok. Sepertinya menunggu kliennya. Ketika tengah membidik wanita itu, tidak sengaja terlintas wajah pria berambut merah dengan mantel besarnya.

"Sial," gerutuku.

Aku bidik sekali lagi wanita itu. Untung saja wanita itu tidak pergi. Aku kembali memperhatikan hasil gambar yang sempat membuatku kesal. Wajah pria itu cukup tampan, dengan mata jade dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Rambut merah batanya menarik perhatian. Apakah dia orang Rusia? Sepertinya begitu.

Sebuah getaran membuyarkan lamunanku terhadap foto lelaki tersebut. Aku rogoh saku jaketku lalu meletakan ponsel hitam di telingaku. Terdengar suara melengking dari seberang sana.

"Kakak!"

"Ya Hanabi?"

"Orochi-jisan meminta tagihan segera dibayar! Menyebalkan sekali dia!"

"Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu saja," aku segera mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Apa reaksi Hanabi ketika mengetahui kakaknya sudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Mungkin ia akan melempar beberapa cangkang mie instan kearahku dengan menyerukan berbagai ucapan "kenapa kakak selalu bermulut pedas?! Mengkritik politisi yang nyata-nyatanya mampu membunuhmu karena artikelmu?!" atau "cepatlah menikah dengan pengusaha kaya. Agar kehidupan kita yang hanya berdua ini lebih baik." Yang katanya sebagai ucapan motivasi. Hahaha adiku yang tersayang.

Suara deru kereta express beserta angin yang ditimbulkannya membuatku tersentak. Setelah pintu gerbong terbuka aku segera memasukinya. Gerbong ketiga dari depan, aku berdiri dekat tempat duduk panjang yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang wanita gemuk dengan tahi lalat di keningnya.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Mataku terpaku kepada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bangku dekat pintu pembatas gerbong. Bukankah itu agen informasi kepolisian rahasia― Kakashi. Mau apa dia disini? Aku mengenalnya ketika sama-sama mencari informasi pimpinan perusahaan asing.

"_Mozhem li my pogovorit' pozzhe? YA byl na_ _obshchestvennom transporte_." (Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku berada di transportasi umum.) Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk pelan bahuku. Aku mendengar dengan jelas suaranya baritonenya, dan percakapan yang menggunakan bahasa asing. Ketika aku menoleh pada si penubruk itu, yang terlihat adalah mata jade tajamnya. Tanpa berkata sesuatu ia segera lenyap dibalik pintu menuju gerbong berikutnya.

Aku melirik kearah samping. Kearah wanita cantik bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan jaket biru. Telinganya di sumpalkan _earphone _berwarna biru. Gerak geriknya seperti mengawasi Kakashi. Seketika itu terdengar:

"Kau! Tidakah matamu kau gunakan dengan baik?!"

Seluruh penghuni gerbong tiga menoleh kearah suara. Aku tersenyum sinis. Seorang wanita yang kukenal― Shion, tengah memarahi Kakashi yang kutahu adalah partner kerjanya. Mataku melirik kearah wanita merah muda tersebut yang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Akan kubuktikan sesuatu," gumamku sembari pura-pura menjetukan tiang besi diantara kami dengan besi pengatur tali kameraku. Suara berdenging timbul diantara kami. Tepat dugaanku, wanita merah muda tersebut melihat kearah sumber bunyi.

"Ah. Maaf," ucapku, dia hanya tersenyum.

Ternyata benar. Wanita ini tidak mendengarkan musik atau apapun didalam _earphone_ tersebut. Ia memang tengah mengawasi Kakashi. Sepertinya calon pegawai baru. Aku tidak peduli dan segera melenggang pergi setelah pintu terbuka.

Disepanjang jalan menuju flat murah kediamanku, tak henti-hentinya seorang pembawa berita yang muncul didalam televisi pajangan di depan etalase toko elektronik berkoar-koar.

"Kemarin siang terjadi pembobolan brangkas berisi surat-surat penting beserta saham perusahaan luar negri yang ditanamkan bank ini. Komplotan mereka berhasil mengambil data rekaman CCTV. Yang membuat aneh seluruh pegawai adalah: mereka tidak membawa uang ataupun emas, melainkan hanya membawa surat-surat penting tertentu―"

Aku menghentikan langkahku didepan kaca etalase toko tersebut. Melihat beberapa gambar kejadian gedung bank yang tengah dikerumuni mobil polisi. Lalu pegawai-pegawai yang tengah menangis sembari tengkurap. Polisi dengan senjata lengkap menggeledah ruangan. Salah satu diantara mereka memberikan kode kepada yang lainnya.

"Cukup pintar," sebuah suara merangsek masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Tanpa perlu menoleh aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Madara. Mereka jenius, mengambil sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada kertas berisikan nominal dan nomor register yang mampu melacak mereka," aku menoleh pada pria beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku.

Dia tertawa sebentar, "Masih menjadi reporter?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan kamera usangku.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku pengangguran," jawabku sekenanya.

"Ah. Kasihan sekali."

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Dia adalah Madara. Hanya Madara, tanpa marga. Kami bertemu sama seperti saat aku bertemu Kakashi. Madara adalah intelejen disalah satu Departemen Informasi FBI. Mereka― Madara dan Kakashi bekerja didalam bayangan. Untuk negara. Bedanya denganku hanyalah bekerja untuk siapa. Aku memang bekerja dalam bayangan hanya saja aku bekerja untuk media pemberitaan swasta yang telah memecatku.

"Akhirnya memotong rambut?"

"Dan kau masih mempertahankan rambut panjang Rock Star-mu?"

"Ahahaha. Aku belum sempat memotongnya."

Aku kembali menghela napas, "Ada perlu apa kau mengikutiku?" ucapku masih memandangi kejadian pencurian terencana di televisi itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali," nadanya terdengar geli. "Aku membuntutimu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas berat jika berbicara padanya. "Jadi hanya ketidaksengajaan?"

"Ya." Dia memberi jeda. "Kami menamai mereka _Sova_," aku memperhatikannya yang tengah memandangi kotak hitam elektronik tersebut. "Dalam bahasa Rusia, _Sova _berarti burung Hantu."

_Kau dengan kemampuan bahasa terbaikmu_ batinku dalam hati. "Kenapa kalian selalu menamai komplotan aneh dengan nama burung?" aku bertanya.

"Entahlah," Ia mengedikan bahu. "Mau ikut makan?"

"Tidak. Aku harus segera pulang menemui Hana."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ia berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh padaku.

Penampilannya bisa dibilang keren. Aku terbatuk menyetujui gaya pakaian sederhananya yang malah menambah aura aristokrat dan err liarnya. Kemeja putih yang digulung hingga siku, celana hitam panjang yang membalut kakinya yang panjang. Lalu sarung tangan hitam yang selalu ia kenakan. Jangan lupa rambut hitam acak-acakan. Benar-benar liar.

Segera aku berjalan kearah undakan dekat bangunan tinggi dibelokan toko elektronik ini. Memperlihatkan jejeran bangunan kumuh. Salah satu pintu yang berwarna coklat adalah flat kecil yang kami tinggali setelah Ayah meninggal.

Setelah membuka pintu. Yang terlihat adalah sosok seorang wanita bersurai coklat mengenakan celana tiga perempat dan kaus hitam kebesaran, tengah bersandar di dinding dekat rak sandal.

"Kak. Kau terlambat."

"Ya. Aku tahu," aku berkata santai sembari melepas ikatan sepatu, "aku dipecat."

"Lagi?" ia mengambil kamera yang bertengger dileherku.

"Iya," dia mengikutiku berjalan menuju kamar yang disatukan dengan dapur.

Hanabi menghela napas. "Sudahku duga."

Kedua alisku naik. Tumben sekali ia tidak marah-marah, "Tumben sekali."

"Aku senang dengan kritikan kakak kepada tua bangka tersebut. Bukankah mentri itu yang membunuh Ayah ketika bertugas di laut Korea Utara? Membunuh tentara yang mencoba mempertahankan Negara yang membesarkannya. Sungguh ironis," Hanabi berkata ketus sembari menaruh bingkai foto Ayah di atas meja makan kami.

Kebiasaan kami setelah Ayah meninggal: selalu meletakan foto Ayah di atas meja makan ketika kami hendak sarapan atau makan malam.

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa berbicara, tanganku menerima semangkuk nasi yang diberikan Hanabi. "Kakak."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat artikel tentang komplotan terbaru itu?"

"SALT?"

"Bukan. Itu lho, yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Mada-niisan."

"_Sova_?" tanyaku sembari menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahku.

"Iya. Lalu kita jual informasi itu ke FBI― Ah! Itu tidak mungkin atau beberapa media cetak? Itu lumayankan. Aku sudah malas menerima ocehan Orichi-jisan," keluhnya sembari mengambil teh untukku.

"Aku khawatir, sebelum kita mendapat uangnya. Kita sudah menjadi mayat."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya kesal, "Oh ayolah. Kakak sudah mengucap kalimat itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi lihat," Hanabi merentangkan tangannya kepadaku, seolah-olah sedang memperlihatkan keadaannya. "aku tidak menjadi mayat. Begitupula kakak, upahnya mampu melunasi tagihan flat ini untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan."

"Mau apa melunasi flat kecil ini bertahun-tahun yang akan datang, jika kita mampu membeli rumah yang nyaman?" aku kembali melanjutkan makanku.

Hanabi mendengus, "Kakak mau meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan dengan Ayah?"

Aku tersedak, dengan segera Hanabi menyodorkan air putih kepadaku "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Hehe."

Menjalani pekerjaan dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Bukan hanya nyawaku, tetapi nyawa adikku. Tidak akan pernah dalam hidupku untuk mencari informasi tentang komplotan penjahat berskala internasional yang membahayakan jiwa adikku satu-satunya. Sebagai reporter dalam negeri yang penuh intrik pun harus dengan pertaruhan kelangsungan hidup kami juga masih membuatku bergidik apalagi mempertaruhkan nyawa kami.

Tidak akan Hanabi. Tidak akan pernah.

Dan disinilah ternyata awal dari segala sesuatu yang harus kulakukan.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Shadow** Chapter one.

End

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/n : oke jangan tanyakan beberapa Fict MC yg belum aku Update. Ini genre Crime pertamaku. Romance? tidak terlalu kentara. Maaf.

Review?


End file.
